The Storm
by Chloe Rathbone-Whitlock
Summary: Finally tired of pain Bella leaves forks and her life as 'Bella' behind to become the 'rich and famous' Alex Storm but when Marie Swan dies and leaves her the Swan family fortune she must travel to a unfamiliar town that is full of unknown challenges. D/B AU/OCC SOME/OC
1. Chapter 1

Preface/Chapter 1

2 Years since them. So much has happened in those two years. Two years ago they left me like I was nothing.

I Hate them.

They dumped me like yesterdays old trash, Dumped for something newer maybe better who knows _he _never let me meet Tanya in fact when ever the succumbs whores came down for Alaska he made me very scarce, saying something about their control not being good enough.

Yea. Fucking. Right

As if him cheating wasn't bad enough the day of my 16th birthday was a kick in the fucking face.

A Paper Cut.

A thin slit of paper spliced through my finger producing a single drop of blood and all hell broke loose.

Edward (My so-called hero) pushed me away with black blood lust filled eyes and Jasper lunged.

Charlie was told by Edward that I fell into a table of glass of, course no questions were asked because clumsy Bella is always falling into shit.

Two Days later without word made me very nervous is wasn't like him not to bug me 24/7 but school waited like every other day little did I know my world would soon fall apart.

* * *

***Flashback* **

**My Rust red truck pulled into the driveway I smiled for a moment seeing my love, Edward, standing in my yard but that smile turned to a frown at his sober expression.**

**Its been said woman have intuition about things - Kids - Money - Cheating and Break Ups.**

**My Entire being was telling me this wasn't going to end well. The voice in the back or my head was telling me to run. Away from Edward.**

**I walked Straight across the yard the wet grass licked my ankles as I went, I smiled at Edward ignoring the nagging in the back of my head telling me to run and never look back.**

**"Edward what" I started only to be curtly cut off.**

**" Take a Walk with me" He nodded to the woods.**

**Fuck . That.**

**"Two days Edward to days and this is all you have to say is 'lets take a walk' do I look dressed for a walk in the woods in 40 degree weather!" I snapped at the frigid now down right pissed looking vampire .**

**'' don't worry love it will be short '' he lied 20 minutes later he dropped my hand I looked around and realized I was in the middle of the fucking woods with a pissed off vampire.**

**I opened my mouth to speak only to be cut off yet again.**

**'' We're leaving" he said in a voice that was exactly professing his undying love for me.**

**Me foolishly think 'we' meant me to I replied **

**"Ok I'll just tell Charlie-'' this time I cut my self off the look on his face was so unlike my Edward whom was sweet gentle and caring this-this monster before me had a look of pure hatred with underlying amusement and boredom.**

**" when you say we..."**

**"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.**

**I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited his face full of impatience . It took a few minutes before I could speak.**

**"Okay." I said. "I'm coming with you."**

**Anger was on his angelic face and he yelled his response. But as he spoke he regained his calm mask.**

**"NO! Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."**

**'' My Place is with you I want to come! Please Edward"**

**I wanted to sound Powerful, sure of myself but in the end I was begging.**

**He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder—like the liquid gold had frozen solid.**

**He Looked every part of the monster he truly was at that moment. I was terrified but I hid it with a pleading expression, No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop the adrenalin from flowing into my veins or my heart from speeding up.**

**His frozen eyes looked at me and he spoke the words that would later haunt my nightmares.**

**"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching to see if I absorbed what he was really saying.**

**There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.**

**He let out a sigh and that was the last piece of the puzzle. He didn't want me. Even in my thoughts the words sounded horrible like a person banging on a piano.**

**"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order. They didn't sound good out loud either and they left a bitter taste in my mouth.**

**As If something snapped inside him he started to laugh. Hard.**

**'' Want you? You're a weak disgusting disgrace of a human being your worse than the others at least they have worth you! What are you but a silent mind and a blood bag Isabella?''**

**I prayed he'd stop but he didn't he continued **

**" If it weren't for Tanya I would have killed you know" he said out of not where '' she everything you're not she's strong and beautiful and has the voice of an angel she helped with my blood lust and love the monster in me'' he stopped and let out and bitter laugh '' last week she demanded it you, your afraid even now I can smell the adrenalin in your veins making your scent spicier''**

**My mind was still on the fact that he had cheated . I was no longer sad I was pissed. I lied to my father for him. I risked my fucking life for him and cheating lying to me is how he pays me back fuck him and the bleached blonde tramp he's fucking.**

**The anger inside me outweighed the pain. In fact the pain was barely the there but in its place was a burning rage slowly eating at me wanting to destroy everything in its path. The burn I can only relate to or the flame of a candle or a spark of a lighter, small but powerful.**

**Leaving My thoughts I realized Edward was still here bragging about Tanya and bashing me with his every word.**

**Rolling my eyes I looked up at Edward with a look a look that said 'Are You Done Yet'**

** "Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same dark voice that chilled me to the core. My eyes closed, my teeth clench, my fist bawled.**

**There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.**

**He was gone. I was free. Free from his lies, his cheating, I was free to be Isabella Marie Swan!.**

**And She Wanted Revenge. **

**How though he was gone far far away from here and even if he wasn't it's not like I could hurt him physically. **

**Grandma Swan always did say there were three-way to hurt a guy. His House. His Money. And His Car. **

**The house was the Cullen's and I really didn't want to piss off a coven of vampires just one so that was a miss. I don't want his money and even if I did I'm not really sure HOW to get so that was a miss as well. His car! I know from moving with Renée it can take up to five day's to ship car no matter how much you pay them, even more for luxury sport cars.**

**I shook my head to clear the fog and took off running. I wasn't sure where I was going but my feet where. Trees past me in a blur as I ran I don't think I've ever Ran so Fast In my life, there where dust clouds behind me and I WASN'T tripping. Trees started to get thinner and soon I was braking through the tree line of the Cullen's overly done white Mansion.**

**I looked up at the large windows and for the first time found them to be completely and utterly tacky and tasteless. The whole Cullen home was tasteless in my newly acquired opinion ,too much glass ,too much white, too much of a false sense of openness. **

**And that's what it really was, who'd expect the deadliest of them all to live in the open. There house was a trap to trick you into trusting them only to get you let to them into your heart so they can shatter it and burn the pieces.**

**I took a deep breath and looked at the house that I once loved and a single tear fell from my eye.**

**I needed to suck it up. I was stronger than this, I wouldn't cry over Edward Cullen.**

**Hesitantly I took and step towards the garage, my inner coward truly coming out at this moment and not wanting to go into that garage. This isn't me I and I can't do it, I can't pretend to be ok and strong and tough.**

**Just as I was about to turn and leave I saw it the, the oh so fresh memory of Edwards bitter laugh ,his hard topaz like eyes that darken ever so slightly when talking about Tanya. **

**Suddenly it didn't matter if this was me or not _he_ had to pay in any way I could make him whether it be destroying his Volvo or lighting his sparkly ass on fire...**

**Marching straight up to the garage 'side door' I used the key that Esmé had given me to unlock the door and I was slightly shocked that they didn't change the locks, but what harm can human's do in their perfect eyes.**

**That thought made me snort out loud, they weren't perfect very far from it in fact, but they but on better mask than us mere humans.**

**I took in the massive garage before me and shook my head. Did they really need 13 cars?**

**Sighing I walked to Edwards Volvo and took out my key the same one I had used to unlock the garage and ran it down the side of it. the silver paint chipped and scratched off easily. It fell to the ground like gray snow in a Washington winter, but it wasn't doing enough damage.**

**My lips pulled in to what I think must have been a sadistic smirk when from the corner of my eye I saw Jasper's Louisville slugger.**

**I took a swing at the head light letting loose a dark laugh when a large crack formed in the plastic, swinging again the light gave and shattered. Pieces of glass and plastic scattered all around startling me but not stopping me from repeating the process. **

**Smashing the bat against the body of the car I made sure not a single inch was left undamaged. **

**In a quick move I took the butt of the bat and smashed it in to the driver side window. I carefully stuck my hand through the hole and unlocked the door , not before beating to holy hell outta the side view mirror. **

**Using the same key I used to key the hell out of his paint job I carved my name into his Italian leather seats.**

**I turned slamming the newly misshapen door of the Volvo and walked out of the garage with my head held high and a new sense of pride.**

** * End flashback***

* * *

That day I walked home and wrote everything I was feeling I even broke out my old guitar. That was the first song that I wrote.

Days passed and life went on soon it was like the Cullen never where there. On the outside. Somewhere deep inside me I felt something was missing and the only thing that made me whole was writing.

I wrote about everything I could whether it was school or work at Newton's or hanging with Jacob and the boys down at the res.

Life seem to be looking up for me.

Charlie even announced that he and Sue Clearwater where dating and had been for a while. I liked Sue Clearwater she was the mother I never had and she loved being a mother she even had to kids of her own. Leah who was away at college at the time and Seth a very spunky 14 and a half-year old whom was perfect for the part as a little brother.

As I said before my life was going well. I had an almost step mom, A little brother like friend. And I had a best friend. Jacob.

I liked Jacob a lot he was my sun shine my protector and after asking me out a billion times my boyfriend.

But Life didn't stay good.

Embry who was Jacob best friend left Jacob to hang out with Sam and his clones or as Jacob used to say 'hall monitors on steroids' Jacob got so made he made him self sick.

Or so I thought at the time.

A week passed and Jacob hadn't called so I made the choice to visit him and make him talk to me.

I was truly shocked to find that Jacob my Jacob had turned into a Sam clone.

He'd Given me a clue. The legends. But I was to naïve or just plain stupid to figure it out.

My plan to confront him failed as well when the clone showed up out off the forest and pissed me off causing me to slap the second largest one. causing him to explode into a huge fucking wolf.

Emily Sam's Wife/Imprint helped explain the wolf thing to me and soon me and Jacob where back together like nothing ever happened much to Paul and Sam's dismay.

Life was good again. But it didn't stay that way.

Charlie was killed. By Victoria. It was my Fault.

I clung to Jacob even more then I had when the Cullen's left because Charlie's death made a hole that even writing couldn't completely.

Three weeks passed after Charlie died.

Life was normal. Not good. Not Bad.

That was until Sue told me the one thing I wasn't expecting. She was Pregnant. and 5 months so, Charlie had known and they were going to tell us on Christmas.

I told her to tell everyone else on Christmas as was planed before Charlie died.

Life Got Really Fucking Bad.

The Party that was a La Push Tradition was in full swing. Sue's Daughter Leah Even showed up. She was a Bitch.

No I mean she **really** was a bitch.

She fucking phased when Sue Announced she was pregnant. Bitch almost pawed my face off.

And when she locked eyes with Jacob she imprinted. He Imprinted. They imprinted on each other.

Jacob Left **My** side and went to help **Her.**

He didn't Try to fight it. He didn't Fight for me. All he said was I'm sorry.

Sorry Might have had some meaning if he didn't have a smug looking naked She-wolf Bitch wrapped around him when he said it.

That's when I snapped. I couldn't take it. I had to get out. Taking only my song book, my guitar and a disposable phone I got In my truck and headed into the bank.

My Collage Fund. $75,230.24

Charlie's Saving That where left to me in his will. $3,200.00

My Personal Account. $7,456.98

Each account was emptied and closed. The cash that added up to $85,887.22 and was thrown into a duffel bag then into the back of my truck.

A Cab had been arranged to meet me 20 minutes after I had left the bank so I was moving fast.

I emptied the truck bed and left nothing but a suit case full of clothes I don't like.

Then I did it. I crashed my truck into a bridge at full speed tucking and rolling at the last second.

It exploded on impact into a cloud of orange and yellow with blue and white swirls and a red under tone.

I limped to my bags and picked them up then walked to the cab. The cabbie commented on the amount of smoke in the sky but drove me to where I wanted to go.

Jason Jenks Attorney at Law.

My Lawyer he'd dealt with my fathers will and it wasn't a secret that he made real-fake identities.

13,000 dollars. That's what it cost me to kill Isabella Swan and like the phoenix bird something new and better raised from its ashes.

Alexandria Marie Fleming

Jenks even set me up to me with to meet a record company. Deaf Muse Records.

But that was two years ago and a lot has happen since then I've met people I could only dream of I've gone places I'd only read about and I finally made beauty from my pain.

I am Alex 'Storm'-Fleming and that was my story on how I made beauty from my pain.

* * *

_**Hey There My Non-existent readers this is my first fanfic ^-^ (insert gasp) I really hope you like it**_

_**Please review! Any advise leave it! Reviews are like hugs from Any twilight character you love! (I'm team Jasper my self)**_

_**~CR-W 3**_

_**P.S. Updates will not be regular. :/. They will come once a week but what day IDK that's what irregular (weekly updates)**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Storm Chapter 2

"Alex! you are on in five minutes girl you better be ready or I will drag your cute little hinny out'' Gary yelled at me through the door of my changing room.

Gary god bless his soul is my best friend, my main man, and my makeup artist. Standing at 5'8 and 120 or so pounds its fair to say Gary is a small man but what he lacks in size he makes up for in spunk.

And spunky he is with his neon purple hair, but that's Hollywood for you and now that's my life.

I buckled the last buckle on my heel and stood to face the mirror.

I was dressed in a black bodysuit with rainbow flowers and a yellow cross with red dots, my legs were open but covered in fish nets and I finished the look with a pair of black leather 7 inch heels and a blue wig.

With seconds to spare I ran out my dressing room and on to the stage ignoring the annoyed look I got from Gary as I passed him.

The Stage filled with fog and the lights dimmed just as I got to the microphone.

Yes! at least I made it on time **this time**

I shuttered at the memory of the time I had been late for curtain call.

Music filled the air and the curtain's opened.

There was a shocking number of fans in the crowd to say the least and this wasn't even a concert.

" Hello Alaska sound!" I yelled to the screaming crowd earning more chants of 'Alex' and 'Lexi'

Smiling I started to sing in to the microphone.

'' I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

Yeah, I was in the dark

I was falling hard

With an open heart

I'm wide awake

How did I read the stars so wrong?

I'm wide awake

And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts

You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine  
I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Out of the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

Falling from cloud nine  
I'm crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I'm wide awake  
I am trying to hold on  
I'm wide awake  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm wide awake  
I'm not blind anymore...  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake''

As the song ended memories flashed to the front of me head. Memories of Charlie and me and Edward and Jacob...Bella's memories

Waving to my fans I walked to the interview area that consisted of a roped off and two very tacky loveseats.

I had to swallow back the lump in my throat when I saw _her._

Haile Young. The Alaska Sounds Interviewer and not my biggest fan. Her red hair spun tight in a bun and her black rimmed glasses gave her the perfect 'teacher' look, well it was that or the pencil skirt and blouse...

As gracefully as I could manage I sat on to the red love-seat and crossed my legs.

" Welcome its nice to have you here'' she greeted me her red lips pulling into a tight smile.

" It's wonderful to be here" I said leaning back with an easy light smile on my face.

A bright smile graced her pale features letting me know she was playing. I let out a sigh of relief.

Thank god! she doesn't hate me!

" May I say you look sensational Alex" She commented giving me the 'once-over'

" Thank you, you do as well Haile '' I replied brushing the hair of the wig behind my ear, a nervous habit of mine.

" How are you liking Alaska? " she asked

'' Its very Beautiful Here, I'm loving the scenery "

" If you like scenery you must check out Denali it's Magical this time of year" She mentioned of handedly not realizing she was telling me to go to my own personal hell.

Stop! Bella Swan is dead Denali Would be her hell not yours.

During my mental debate the appropriate amount of time past for me to comment so I just waited for her to ask a question.

"Ok..." She trailed off looking at her papers "Your album 'The Very Best Of Me' has hit the top ten how do you feel about that?''

That was a good question how did I feel about that. Happy. Excited. Joyful. How else was someone to feel when they have a best selling album and multiple top 100 songs.

" I feel good Its a great experience for me and I love every second of it." I told her honestly

"What was your inspiration for your songs?"

With out thinking I answered

" Life most of my songs are from bad relationships and just living life and learning to be me"

" Relationships... so you really trashed your exes car?" she asked only to get a smirk.

Haile appeared to be in shock for a moment before she just shook her head.

"Would you like to take fan and viewer questions?" she asked I nodded having forgotten up until this point there where about 200 people and a camera watching my every move.

She pointed to a young man who looked to be about 20 that was wearing a t-shirt with my name on it and had a lightening bolt painted on his cheek.

" Oh My god! Oh My God! Ok How Would you describe your style?" The Man Asked He seemed to Be 'fangirling'

" Hipster Pop rock with a touch of Scenic but not too much, cause the Scene is dead " I answered cheekily, but to draw emphasis to 'the scene is dead' I stuck out my tongue and motioned my finger across my throat in a cutting action.

Next she pointed to the one person I never thought I'd see again.

Alice. Alice who was standing next to Rosalie and a Amazon-like strawberry-blonde.

This was just my fucking luck. They had to be here, the fucking Cullen's.

" Omagh, Alex me and my sisters are such big fan will you give us autographs?" she giggled out in her bell-like voice Sighing I nodding and waved for them to come on stage

Bouncing more than walking she came on stage followed by Rosalie and the unknown vampire.

She stood in front of me in all her 5 foot nothing glory and handed me a sharpie.

I looked at her with a confused expression .

Were did she want me to sign?

Giggling she pointed to her cheek. I uncapped the marker and signed a quick '_** Alex** **S.'** _then motioned Rosalie forward.

Stepping towards me she held out her wrist. I signed my signature lightening bolt as well as my name '_**Alex**_' and finally I motioned the blonde whose hands where in her pockets.

" Just my boyfriends iPod'' she said handing me the iPod.

It was Edwards the very same one from forks. I scribbled a quick '**_Lexi '_**on it so I could hand it back but in my rush my finger hit a button and a familiar tune filled my ears. My-_Bella's_ Lullaby

I turned over the device and looked at the screen ' **Tanya's Lullaby' **then I realized it.

She was Tanya. **She's** who he left **me**-_Bella_ for.

I handed - well lets be honest I tossed it at her and walked to back over to Haile who was ending the show I wave goodbye and walked off stage.

Well I tried to walk off stage, I ended up walking face first into a brick wall. Or so I thought.

" Omagh! I'm so sorry I just wanted to talk to you and I didn't realize you didn't see me and now you probably hate me and oh my god I messed up my only chance at be coming your friend -" I cut off Alice's rambling with a question.

" How did you get back here?''

It was a good question I mean I pay people a lot of money to keep me safe and how can they do that if I have rabid fans popping up everywhere, not that Alice is a rabid fan, but she could be.

'' I just walked back here it wasn't at all that hard'' she said with a dimpled smile.

Yep definitely getting new security guards.

''Well now you have me here what did you want?'' I couldn't help but ask and it was a good question normal people don't just corner their favorite singer.

I didn't know what to say so I stood there, my expression portraying my shock.

There was a time where I would have begged Alice to be my friend, and now she stood before me pleading with her golden onyx eyes to say yes.

'' I'm sorry for bothering you I'll just go'' She said taking my silence as rejection the look on her face broke my heart so I did something that shocked myself.

I stopped her from leaving.

'' Wait! Um sorry I was just shocked by how forward you were, not that I don't want to be friends.'' I was rambling. like a preteen. like Bella would have. I cut my self off and grabbed her hand taking the marker I had used to autograph her cheek and wrote down my number '**941-402-7361'**

'' Text me or call me when ever is good for you'' I said turning on my heel leaving a shocked Alice in my mist.

She called out the fact that her name was Alice, I only chuckled and continued walking to my dressing room.

I quickly changed into some 'street' clothes. A black leather jacket a black tank top with gray skinny jeans and dark gray leather ankle boots. I looked at my self in the mirror I looked at how much I had changed in the two years since I left forks, my body has matured very much since then my legs have grown changing my 5'5 to a 5'9 and chest has grown larger and my hips as well my stomach flatter.

Smiling I pulled of my wig letting the inky black waves fall from there place. Giving myself a final once over I put in my non-prescription sea green contacts and headed for the parking lot.

There where fans more than before. at least 300.

Security was desperately trying to block off a path to my custom dark blue limo.

I quickly walked out cameras flashed all around me making it clear these weren't fans, they were paparazzi. Or leeches as Gary calls them because 'they suck off of others fame'.

Getting into my limo I slammed the door with a sigh.

I was tired. I am tired. My life is draining.

Now with the added drama of seeing Alice and _Tanya_ im going to pass out any moment.

_"Hot and dangerous_  
_ If you're one of us, then roll with us_  
_'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_  
_ And we've got our hot-pants on and up_  
_ And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club_  
_ And no, you don't want to mess with us-"_

Kesha's voice filled the air signaling my phone was ringing.

Why!why now I'm fucking sleepy!

"Storm" I said into the speaker of my iPhone not even making an effort to be pleasant.

" Well Hello to you to Ms. Alexandria" Jenks said in return to my rude greeting

" I'm guessing you're not calling me to ask for my autograph, so what do I own this pleasure"

" Marie Helen Swan Died Last Week And she left everything to You and you left every thing to yourself so that's why I'm calling you"

Yet another piece of me was gone. I was starting to think I would never be whole.

My grandma was dead. She taught me how to play guitar. She taught me about boys. She taught me everything.

" What did she leave me exactly I don't remember very much about where she lived because she never spoke about it." I only saw her During Christmas time at my father's house and thanksgiving never once did she mention where she lived I knew she was well off but other than that I was at a loss about her.

" It seems she was a very wealthy woman she had a 5.7 million dollar home and over 6 Swiss and foreign bank account and 2 American that contain a total of 4.3 billion dollars"

Shock. I was fucking shocked.

'' I d-don't know what to say" and honestly I didn't he basically told me I won the lottery and my grandma died in the same sentence.

He laughed a deep throaty sound that boomed through my speaker.

"Just say you'll meet me in Mystic falls,Virginia bright and early Thursday morning so we can go over the will and visit the house ok?''

''Mystic Falls where in the hell is that?"

''Mystic Falls is a small town in the southwest part of Virginia, it was founded in 1859 by the founding some of which still live there this includes the Fell, Forbes, Gilbert, Lockwood, and Swan families.''

'' You totally just Wikipedia'ed that didn't"

He didn't answer he just chuckled out 'goodbye Ms. Alexandria' and hung up.

Then it hit me. The flight from Alaska the Virginia is about 13 hours long I can't get private jet on such short notice so I'd have to fly commercial, also I'd have to leave tonight or early tomorrow morning. Tomorrow seemed more convent but leaving tonight was easier despite the fact I was exhausted. With that in mind I dialed up veronica.

"Deaf Muse Records this is Veronica Speaking"

"Its me and I need you to do something"

" What?"

" I need you to arrange flight for Virginia As close to a town called Mystic Falls as possible''

The small clicks of her keyboard were audible as I waited.

'' when?'' She asked

'' Tonight"

'' Your flight leaves in 2 hours it lands in Delbert, Virginia its a town that's two towns over I've arranged for you to stay in the Hilton it's the only hotel in Mystic falls that's not family owned, do you want a rent-a-car or a limonene? '' she spoke quickly

"Rent-A-Car"

"Lamborghini Blue with black rims?"

''You know me so well" I could help but tease because she really did.  
''Call me if anything goes wrong ok?''

'' Will do'' I hung up and sent Gary a quick text so he'd know where to send my bags, then I told the driver to take me to the air port.

2 hours later I was on a first class plane to Delbert, Virginia where ever the hell that place is hopefully this little adventure will go smoothly.

* * *

_**Wow That's for now Folks hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Please Review Reviews are like kisses from Damon Salvatore Himself O_O (Reviews 200 times ^-^)**_

_**CR-W 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The plane ride was excruciatingly long, 13 and ½ hours. It was hell on my ass for me to sit for that long even in the overly plush first class seat.

The flight attendant announced that we were about to land so I gathered my belongings and stuffed them back into my purse. I had to prepare myself for the fans that probably would be waiting for me when I got off the plane, or even worst; the paparazzi.

Shakily I walked down the stairs of the step and waited for the cries of my name or even the flash of a camera but it never came. I opened my eyes to be met with the Erie silence of an empty airport.

I walked to the door the only sound was my heel hitting cement. It was quiet, too fucking quiet. Once I entered the airport I saw people but they paid me no mind they just walked past me as if I wasn't an international pop star. I'd be a liar if I said it didn't hurt my pride a bit.

Spotting the rent-a-car counter I pulled out my phone and open the text that had my reservation number in it. I stood waiting at the counter for service for about five minutes before a young woman stood in front of me; her name tag read 'Cassel Greenberg'.

"Hello Ma'am how can I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up a car"

"What kind of car would that be?"

"A blue Lamborghini"

She looked at me her face full of disbelief.

"What name is it under?"

"Alex Storm"

"I'm sorry there's nothing under that name, now would you like to try a real name? Maybe your parents" she asked smirking at me

How Dare She! I don't know what's with this po' dunk town but this shit was getting old real fucking quick.

"I demand to speak to your manager"

Her smirk widened as she pointed to the white lettering I had missed on her name tag; **Manger.**

"Fine" I said through gridded teeth "Try Alexandria Fleming"

She used her cheaply manicured nails to type on the keyboard and her smirk fell as she asked –

"Reservation code please"

" 743G38D30461783293956GX"

"Here are your keys, if you would please follow me"

She dropped the keys in my hands and opened the counter. I followed her to lot and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the car I would be driving for the next few days.

She was a beauty. Perfectly shiny not a single scratch on her frame. I could not wait to drive her and I was going to buy it from this shitty rent-a-car company, no piece of perfection such as this deserved to rot in a car-lot.

"Here is your car I hope you enjoy your stay in Delbert, Please contact Delbert's car rental if you need any help or have any questions."

"Will do"

I opened to car door and got in. I was shocked that it had a white leather interior. I put the key in the ignition and the car purred to life. I pulled out of the parking lot hitting at least 60 and started on the high way towards mystic falls.

Fogg it was very foggy it reminded me of forks during the spring. The thick white mist was swirling low on the road completely blocking the yellow lines.

'Mystic falls next exit' read the highways sign as I fought to see through the fog. As I drove closer into the town the fog seemed to stop, as if magically. The sun was shining down as if seconds ago there wasn't a sea of fog swallowing my car whole.

I drove through looking at everything but there wasn't very much to see a gas station here or there and a lot of trees. I drove into the city and was shocked by the beauty of this small town.

A large white bell-tower seemed to be the center of this beautiful town. Red brick was used to build the exterior of the small town.

I passed many small family owned businesses and yet only one restaurant '**The Mystic Grill' **I found it a bit odd that there was only one restaurant but I pushed that away for later.

My hotel wasn't as large as the other Hilton's that I had seen but it was just as nice. I handed my keys to the valet and walked through the large glass doors and took in the lobby's beauty.

Finely polished yellow marble floors, cherry wood-paneled walls, and a large red crystal chandler. The center of the hotel was open and showed the many levels. I walked to the dark lobby desk and rung the bell.

A man with dark olive skin and too white teeth greeted me; a large smile was plastered on his tan face.

"Welcome to the Hilton, how may I be of service to you?" He spoke each word accented with a heavy Italian accent.

"I need to cheek in" I replied without looking at the man.

"Ah! I see mia bella, your name miss?"

I looked at him with questioning eyes, horror was creeping it way into my stomach causing it to ache slightly. Bella. He called me Bella. Could he know? How could he? He was just a simple hotel clerk.

"It means beautiful in Italian" he answered my questioning gaze blushing slightly. It would have been cute if I didn't have a sinking feeling in my gut.

I made no move to comment on his complement and told him my name. He handed me the key-card to my door and told me my bags would be brought to me.

I took the all-glass elevator to my floor and walked to my room. Scanning my key I opened my door.

White carpets, flat screen TVs, king sized beds all looked the same to me eventually. I had gotten to that point. Hotel rooms are just hotel rooms they don't empress me anymore.

I hopped on the bed and pulled off my boots. In my sock I walked to the bathroom and took off my contacts putting them into a case and grabbed some makeup remover. I took off my makeup and walked back into my room.

I unzipped my suitcase and pulled out a mini black and white striped tube skirt and white skull print sleeveless button down shirt for my meeting with Jenks.

Nothing; I had nothing to do, times like this where a rarity for me so I basked in the nothingness of the moment. I was a 17- almost 18-year-old girl and all I ever did was work, work, and work.

Don't get me wrong I love my job but the tabloids don't really show the stress that fame brings me. I'm expected to write at least 1 song a month, on top of photo shoots and the filming of my music videos then there are interviews and tours that I have to do; all of which while trying to dodge the paparazzi.

Paparazzi are the biggest problem that I have; they want to get me in trouble because I am secretive, for obvious reasons. They portray me as a spoiled teenage girl whom is money hungry and up to no good. But they don't know that I'm just girl lying with every breath that I take.

Lying never does get easier for me, but I do what I have to do to survive. They all think I'm a simple girl from Oklahoma whose parents died in a car accident. They don't know that I know things that could change world as they know it. I know about vampires, and shape shifter and I could tell you stories that would keep you from sleeping soundly at night.

I shook my head roughly to stop that train of thought; I don't know about vampires. Bella did, I am not Bella.

I pulled out my music book and began to write, Writing calmed me.

_'' I linger in the doorway_  
_Of alarm clock screaming_  
_Monsters calling my name_  
_Let me stay_  
_Where the wind will whisper to me_  
_Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers_  
_And candy clouds of lullaby_  
_I lie inside myself for hours_  
_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out of touch_  
_With this rampant chaos - your reality_  
_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_  
_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers_  
_And candy clouds of lullaby_  
_I lie inside myself for hours_  
_And watch my purple sky fly over me_  
_Don't say I'm out of touch_  
_With this rampant chaos - your reality_  
_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_  
_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_  
_cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_  
_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_  
_The goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers_  
_And candy clouds of lullaby_  
_I lie inside myself for hours_  
_And watch my purple sky fly over me_  
_Don't say I'm out of touch_  
_With this rampant chaos - your reality_  
_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_  
_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_Paper flowers, paper flowers."_

I looked over the song I had written it was true. I stay within myself for hours at a time, in my imaginary world. It's the only place that I am safe, safe to be myself.

My phone beeped letting me know I had a text.

"Meet me at 8 am at the Mystic Grill ~ Jenks" I read out loud

' Ok' I texted back and put away my phone

I took a look out the window and was surprised at the black night sky; I had spent all day writing.

It wasn't something I **didn't** do often but it was still a shock when I did.

My stomach was rumbling so I decided to get dressed and head over to the Mystic Grill and check it out.

I took a quick shower and grabbed an outfit from my bag.

A sleeveless blue and white Juicy Couture Eton plaid top, black leather shorts and a pair of black studded wedge sneakers, to finish the look I buckled a studded belt around my upper waist and turned to the mirror.

My hair was slightly messy and my eyes looked puffy from lack of sleep. I brushed my hair straight and put it into a tight high pony-tail, my bangs pinned back. I sponged on my foundation and added extra cover up to the circles under my eyes. I quickly added some light bronzer to my cheeks and gave myself dark Smokey-Eyes with dark black eye-liner outlined eyes.

Not wanting to bother with contacts I put on my arched metal mix sunglasses and put the contacts in my purse.

I shrugged on my leather jacket as I walked out of the hotel room. I walked straight out the front lobby door and down the street that lead to the Mystic Grill.

I opened the glasses door and took in the grill that was packed with teenagers and their parents; from the corner of my eye I saw a pool table and a bar.

The restaurant had a almost woodsy feel about it; it was calm yet clattered at the same time. I liked it; I liked it a lot, it reminded me of the home I desperately wanted to miss. But I couldn't, I couldn't miss a home that was never mine. Just like Jake was never truly mine.

My heart panged at the memory of my wolf-y ex boyfriend that I would never get to see again. Life's a bitch; well Bella's life was a crazy bitch just like Jacobs imprint, That was one crazy ass bitch.

I mentally shook my head to clear it; thoughts like those only lead to pain and heart ache. I put on my neutral expression and continued into the grill.

I sat at one of the only open table and began the look at the menu. Everything was fairly cheap but extremely unhealthy so I stuck to ordering a salad and lemon water.

The waiter seemed nice enough but he had a weird 'Mike Newton' air about him so I kept it polite but very short.

The water was cold the salad was fresh everything was going as I had hope it would; normal. But when I went to pay my check at the bar I saw a face that I was never expecting to see again; my uncle Alaric. He was only my uncle by marriage and after my aunt Isobel went missing he lost it so I never really saw him but from what I remember he was a nice enough guy.

Said guy was now gulping back an amber liquid I thought to be whiskey like it was water. Check in hand I sat next to the man that once called me Izzy-bee.

He looked as if he had cancer of the puppy. It was sad how badly he had fallen apart.

"Do you need something?" his voice startled me, it was that or the fact that he was no longer looking at the glass in his hands but directly at me.

"Yes, I need to know why you look like someone kicked the shit outta your puppy" It was bold yet laced in a joke. Just like my life.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked twirling the cup in his hands and taking a drink.

"Easy because strangers are non-bias and because I'm willing to listen."

He looked to be thinking for a moment before he shrugged to himself.

"I just found out that my dead ex-wife was never actually dead but she left me because I wasn't enough for her, on top of that I found out that she has a daughter that she never told me about"

Damn; and I thought my life was shitty. Wait he said dead wife? Aunt Isobel is alive? This day just gets weirder and fucking weirder.

"That sucks" I said causing him to snort

"You have no idea miss…."

"Fleming, Alex Fleming"

"Alaric Saltzman"

"Nice to –"

"Sorry miss but I have to go" he pointed to a couple of teenager that had just walked in. I nodded and smiled.

I walked to the counter to pay I couldn't help but here the conversation between Alaric and the teenagers.

"How did it go? Did you give the device to Isobel?" Alaric asked the group

"It was as good as to be expected when meeting with a woman that's suppose to be your mother but is as evil as the sun is bright" said the girl with brown hair and tanned skin.

"And the device?" Alaric asked them

"I had too, she had Jeremy Alaric, and she was going to kill him if I didn't give her the device"

"Just be glad I was nice enough to give it to you" said a smooth almost musical male voice

I walked away feeling numb, my aunt wasn't dead but she was evil? That can't be right surely they weren't talking about the same Isobel that stayed up till 2 am making cookies for 'Santa' with me because my mom had set the last batch on fire, or got me a book about legends that she knew I wanted for my birthday instead of the pink plush diary that Renée told her to get me.

Why was my life so weird? Couldn't I just be a plain book nerd?

The answer was simple; Alex Storm wasn't plain.

I walked back to my hotel feeling bold. I felt like I did in the beginning of my new life. I felt content.

Once I was in my room I showered then changed into a black silk robe and went to sleep.

I awoke at 7 am feeling alert and freshened. I took at quick shower and changed into the outfit I had laid out.

I slipped on some black leather booties that had a 3 inch platform and a 6 inch heel. I quickly did my makeup the same way I had last night. I straightened my hair and left it loose.

I transferred my money id and credit cards into my white leather Marc Jacobs bag and walked to the lobby.

I retrieved my car from the valet and drove the short distance to the grill. I parked in the back and locked my car setting its alarm.

I strutted through the door to the restaurant and looked for Jenks. I wasn't surprised that he wasn't there yet, he had a bad habit of being late.

I **was** surprised when a girl with blonde hair screeched at me.

"Oh My Freaking gosh your Alex Storm!"

"Yea that would be me, but could please not yell that again?" I asked her in a hushed voice

"So the rumors are true then you're really performing at the founder's day Festival?"

"The what?" I asked the vibrating teenage girl.

"Founders day is today and we hold a festival every year to celebrate it I'm pretty sure that it starts at the high school so it should be passing by here soon. Are you performing tonight?"

She looked hopeful it was almost sad. I shook my head 'no' and she frowned.

"Why are you here then?"She asked her voice full of curiosity

"Business" I said as Jenks walked in looking slightly flustered

"You ok Jenks?" I asked him

"Fine but traffic was horrible" he shook his head and walked to a table.

I followed him and sat down ordering a coffee.

"Now to get to business. There was a problem with your grandmothers will"

"What. What's the problem? Is someone contesting it?"

"No. nothing like that but she had some speculations for you the get her money and the house."

"Speculations?"

"Yes quite a few of them."

"What are they?"

"To get the money you must live in the house for a year. You must revile that you are a Swan publicly. You must take on the responsibilities of a founder when you are of age."

"Is that it?" I asked my voice laced with sarcasm

"This last one you aren't going to like. To get the house you must be enrolled in or have graduated from Mystic falls high school."

* * *

**Howdy Y'all this is a cliffy... sort of... . Please Review ^_^**

**C R-W**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Storm

_**Previously on The Storm.**_

"_To get the money you must live in the house for a year. You must revile the fact that you are a Swan publicly. You must take on the responsibilities of a founder when you are of age."_

"_Is that it?" I asked my voice laced with sarcasm_

"_This last one you aren't going to like. To get the house you must be enrolled in or have graduated from Mystic falls high school."_

"High school? For a year! Jenks please tell me you're joking" I shook my head mechanically to clear the ridiculous thought of me going back to school

There was about a snowflakes chance in hell that I was ever going back to school.

"I'm afraid not Ms. Alexandria if you wish to get the things that your grandmother left you, you must go to back high school."

I slumped forward banging my head on the table. I fucking hate my life.

"When?" I simply asked, it wasn't a yes and it wasn't a no.

"When what?" confusion was clear on his face.

"If I had to start school" I paused and clenched my teeth "When would I have to start?"

He shuffled through the papers in his brown leather case and pulled out a single standard white piece.

"Ah it states here that you have a week after founders day to moved into the house and complete the speculations."

"A Week! A week Jenks that's less time then I get to go shopping"

"Ms. Alexandria I understand this is very stressful but you need to calm down a bit before you draw any unwanted attention to yourself"

"How can I calm down Jenks, my dead grandmother is trying to fuck with my life!"

"Maybe you shouldn't look at it like that"

I lifted my head slowly and cocked it to the side. I didn't see where he was going with this.

"This could be a chance for you to better yourself Alexandria… you know if your career as a singer doesn't work out"

As much as I hated it I knew he was right. Fame is fleeting and I can't count on having a singing career 5 years from now let alone 20 or 30.

"I can't move my things, sign up for school, and do a public announcement in a week Jenks" I leaned forward so only he could hear me "I'm not even sure if I have valid school records"

A bright smile lit up his face as he handed me a small stack of papers.

School records, Vaccination records, everything I would need to start school.

"H-How?" I stuttered out

"Do you doubt my 'mad skills'"

I laughed at his use of my words against me.

"No nothing like that I meant how did you know I was going to say yes?"

"Because you care about yourself and you would never pass an opportunity to help yourself"

"That makes me sound selfish"

"No it makes you smart" He looked at me and smiled "If it helps I can handle signing you up for school and the public announcement"

Before I could stop myself I jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you, Thank you Jenks I don't know where I would be without your help"

"You'd be on the streets of Seattle"

"Way to be blunt about it" I muttered under my breath

"So what now do we go check out the house?" I asked

Despite the fact that I had to go to school I was still very excited about seeing this 'multimillion dollar house'

" I'm afraid that today Is out of the question because of the parade, but tomorrow would be fine: how about 3 o'clock you meet me here and we'll go check out the house"

I was a little sad that I had to wait, but it I guess that's just life. I don't control everything even though I have money I still have to follow the rules.

"That sounds fine"

"Well I have to go now I need to try to drive out of here and get to my hotel, hopefully before for I'm too old to drive"

"Thank you again Jenks I really mean it"

He smiled and walked out the door leaving me sitting at the table alone.

I decided it might be cool to watch the parade so I paid the bill and got directions to the school.

I made the choice to walk to the school so I could avoid the traffic. I made it just in time to see the parade pass, there were many interesting flouts. One from the historical society, one from the miss Mystic Falls court, and there was even a marching band.

It was amazing. I stood and watched until the end, walking a bit to follow it. It ended about a quarter block after at the school in the same place it started.

I followed the crowd back to the Grill and saw the people from the flouts, but they had changed from there 1800's attire into more casual clothes.

I tried to stay in the shadows and observe these people, they all seem to know each other but that wasn't uncommon for small towns.

I was unnoticed until a boy with brown hair knocked into causing me to hit the ground. His expression was angry but the tears burning the edge of his eyes told me he was hurting and trying to mask it with anger.

"Are you ok?" I asked from my spot on the 'comfy' spot on the ground.

The boy snorted and looked at me.

"I practically tackled you and your asking me if I'm alright?"

He gently pulled me up so I was standing. I looked him in the eye and said something that even surprised me.

"You know that's not what I mean, I wasn't talking physically."

He glared and me and started to walk away. I followed him because I was annoyed that he ignored me.

"Hey" called after him "Hey you! Guy whose name I don't know didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to ignore people"

He winced telling me I had hit a sore spot. I don't know what it was about this kid but something was bugging me. Something deep inside me didn't want me to let him go, alone at least.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" he sounded exasperated

"Because it's not in my nature to leave someone alone when their obviously hurting" I said in a soft voice hoping it would show that I really do care.

"Well I'm not hurting, I'm pissed off so just leave me alone" he said in a loud voice

"Jeremy you should listen to the nice woman" a deep manly yet musical voice in a way that seemed slightly contradicting.

The boy 'Jeremy' turned on his heel and faced the voice. I did the same and was surprised by what I saw.

A man. The sexiest man that I had ever seen in my life, and I live in Hollywood. If he wasn't slightly tan I would have sworn he was a vampire.

He had dark brown almost black hair and the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. He was wearing an open black button-down shirt over a plain black tee-shirt and some dark washed jeans. I had the urge to wipe my mouth just in case I was drooling.

"Why won't you just leave me alone, you too Damon" Jeremy said bringing me back to the present

Jeremy started walking away again but Damon started following him and mocking him.

"I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard!"

"Dick" Jeremy muttered under his breath but it was loud enough for me to hear and most likely Damon could as well.

"You do not talk to me like that I am not your sister and you know what you are going to stop talking to your sister like that too" he said roughly grabbing Jeremy's arm.

They apparently forgot about me so I just stood there and watched the scene unfold.

"So what now, you're going to kill me because I hurt Elena's feelings"

"Cut her some slack"

"She erased my memories" Jeremy said angrily to Damon.

"No I did…She was protecting you" Damon said shrugging a bit.

"That wasn't her call to make" Jeremy once again turn to walk away only to be pulled back even rougher then last time.

"Let go of me before I cause a scene" The young teenager said in a low warning like voice.

"You'd be unconscious before you even got and word out"

A man with light brown hair entered the little scuffle. The man I was sure would be attractive to many girls with his classical looks and light greenish blue eyes, but to me he sent off an eternally brooding vibe. That was the kind off vibe that was a major turn off for me.

"Let him go"

Damon dropped Jeremy's arm and the man whose name I have yet to learn turn to face Jeremy.

"What my brother is trying to say is, don't blame Elena for this" he paused and nodded his head towards Damon "Damon turned Vicky… I killed her; she was a threat to you and she was a threat to your sister"

I watched as he flexed his jaw and sighed while watch for Jeremy to reply, but Jeremy said nothing so he continued.

"I'm sorry that it happened and I wish that it hadn't"

Jeremy took at deep breath and looked up the two men.

"You shouldn't have made me forget" Jeremy said walking and bumping into me a he did.

His bump caused me to fall forward and tumble into the two men; the two brothers that where arguing in hushed voices.

"Stupid punk" I mumbled under my breathed trying to stand but failing because my ridiculously high heels.

"Need a hand there?" The man with lighter brown hair asked me holding out his hand.

I squinted my eyes at his hand like it was a python in a weak cage. Dangerous.

I just heard him admit he kill someone there was no way I was going to put my hand in the hand of a killer.

"No I'm fine" I said desperately trying to gets up but still failing. I fucking hate heels right now.

With a sigh he grabbed my arm and pulled me up so I was standing. I stumbled a bit but caught my balance.

Both men watched me as I straight out my clothes and hair. God what was today knock over the celebrity day?

Damon spoke up first in a firm voice that screamed 'I'm in charge here'.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Hear of what? I have no idea what you're talking about' I lied hoping my face wouldn't show that I wasn't being honest.

Damon grabbed my forearm and pulled me towards him so we where face to face.

"Let's try this again… What did you hear?" he stared in to my eyes. His pupils dilated to the point that his eyes turned black.

That's when I relised this man; this person wasn't a human, I wasn't sure **what** he was but human was not it.

"I said I didn't hear anything you freaky ass hole now let go of me before I call the cops" I jerked my arm from his grasp and walked away leaving a shocked looking Damon in my dust.

* * *

The rest of the day when off without a problem but I couldn't seem to get a certain pair of deep blue eyes out off my head. Even as I stood in the crowd lien to the mayor's speech I keep seeing those eyes turn blue to black in my minds eye.

"For one hundred and fifty years mystic falls has been the kind of place that everybody wants to call home because it has been safe, welcoming, prosperous, and we have the founders to thank for that."

My attention was cut from the mayor when my phone started to ring. Answering my phone I jogged away from the crowd; away from the noise.

"Ello?" I spoke into the phone

"Sup my girl" Gary's voice rang through my phone

"Gary! How are you best buddy?"

"Annoyed, the paparazzi have yet to leave the front of the house since you disappeared off their radar"

"Wait they don't know where I am?"

"Nope you lost them when you left Alaska"

"Fuck yea I'ma free bitch" I fist pumped the air at the thought of being free

"Hell yea bitch, when are you going to be back in LA?"

"Not sure Gary but you welcome to fly here to Bum-Fuck nowhere and hang with me"

"No thanks Lexi you know I don't do small towns"

"Well that's too bad- " I was cut off my the sound of firework going off and a deep growled scream.

"Gary I gotta call you back "I clicked my phone shut and walked towards the sound of screams .

A man sized lump was directly in front of the front door of an older building. The man was in the fetal position holding his head in agony.

I ran to the man and crouched at his level and for some reason wasn't shocked that it was Damon.

"Help me" he gasped as I touched his shoulder.

"How?" I asked in a panicked voice

"Don't…..let… anyone…. See… me" He said through clenched teeth.

I pulled his arm over my shoulder and tried to get him to stand. On shaky legs he stood, I began pulling him down the street and into a dark ally. I released him and he fell like a rag doll.

His screams turned in pained filled gasps, I was worried someone would see or hear him, but I didn't really know why I even cared.

His head was slumped against the wall, his eyes were clenched closed his mouth was slightly open. Even in pain the man looked like a god.

"Hey! You there what are you doing back here?" a voice asked

Damon's eyes open for a second, they were full of panic as foots steps came closer to us. In a panicked moment I did the only thing I could think of.

I kissed him.

* * *

_**Don't hate me for ending it here MKay! Hope you like it! ^_^ **_

_**Please review!**_

**C R-W *_***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Storm

**Previously On The Storm**

_His head was slumped against the wall, his eyes were clenched closed his mouth was slight open. Even in pain the man looked like a god._

"_Hey! You there what are you doing back here?"A voice asked _

_Damon's eyes open for a second, they were full of panic as foots steps came come to us. In a panicked moment I did the only thing I could think of._

_I kissed him._

My lips touched his awkwardly, my entire body was aware of him. My lips were tingling with what felt like electrical sparks.

I flinched a bit when a flashlight landed on my closed eyes. The cop cleared his throat and told us to take our 'session' somewhere else before walking away and leaving us in peace.

I pulled my head back to see Damon's face was completely relaxed, not a sign of pain was on his handsome features. As I looked at him his lips pulled into a smirk, he sat up straight and rested his head against the wall.

"You do know I asked you to help me, not assault my mouth" he said waggling his perfect eyebrows

I blushed a deep crimson color from my cheeks to my neck at his words.

"Sorry, but you did say not to let anyone see you"

"I never said I didn't like it, but it probably would have been better if my head didn't feel like it was getting stabbed"

"You want to share with me what the hell was going on with you?"

He jumped up from sitting and started mumbling about a device and Isabel and Bonnie.

"Someone lied to me and tried to kill me"

"What? Why would someone try to kill you?"

"Because this person hates who and what I am"

"What are you?"

"Nothing that you should worry your pretty little head about"

I sighed at his condescending words, why can't I get a straight answer out of this guy?

"Are you always an asshole?"

He just snorted and started walking down the alley.

"Are you always a nosey brat?" he shot back at me.

I jogged up to him while thinking of a reply.

"Only when people won't tell me what I want to know" I told him honestly

"What are you a reporter or something?"

"Well I'm actually a pop star, what are you?"

"Are you always sarcastic?"

"I wasn't being sarcastic I really am a pop star, do you always answer a question with another question?"

"Do you always ask stupid questions?"

I was about to replied when I saw large puffs of black smoke filled the air around us. The smoke reminded me of when I crashed my car.

I was about to say something about it to Damon but when I looked for him he was gone, almost as if he disappeared into thin air.

"Asshole" I mumbled under my breath walking out of the black ally and into the lighted street. The smoke was everywhere, swirling and oddly beautiful like an abstract painting, the black swirled around with the gray and the almost pure white creating a pattern. I watched in wonder as the smoke dissipated on the concert, but my wonder turned to disgust when the smoke reached my nostrils. It smelt like burning sugar cane; sickly sweet.

Flashed backs of James dying came to the forefront of my mind. The sickly sweet scent that came from his burning flesh, the nausea that it brought me. I was positive something wasn't right in this little town, and I wasn't going to let it go until I know what 'it' was.

I walked tiredly to my and car slumped into the leather seat. Today was really starting to hit me, and it made me exhausted. For once I drive below the speed limit to my hotel. I dragged myself to my hotel room not even grabbing my purse from the car; I was too tired.

Once in my room I jumped on my bed and fell into a deep dream fill sleep.

_**~Dream~**_

_I was 10 again and I was at my aunt's house but instead of a welcoming feeling that it always used to have, it was empty, hollow, and ghostly._

"_Hello?" I called into the empty house._

_My reply was the sound of a groan coming from the bedroom at the end of a long hall. I walked gingerly down the long hall but the further I walked the further away it got._

"_Turn back Bella you're not going to like what you find" said the unmistakable voice of my aunt._

"_What if I don't want to turn back?" I replied_

"_Then be prepared for the horror that is this world"_

_With a gust of wind the door open and I was pulled into the room. I almost screamed at what I saw. Blooded covered every surface of the once white room. Everything that once filled the room was gone and a single pale oak desk sat in the middle._

_Without my permission my feet started walking toward the desk. I struggle trying to stop them but nothing seemed to work. Before I wanted I had walked to the desk and picked the first thing that I saw._

_It was a book __**my **__book the book I had gotten for my birthday from my aunt. As I held the book crimson red numbers appeared on the shining cover._

_**128.**_

_As I read the numbers the book turned to dust. Next I grabbed a picture that was lying on the desk; the photo was obviously old but well taken care of. In the picture there were three people, woman and two men. I tried to looks closer at the image but it kept getting blurrier; I flipped photo and read the writing. _

_**Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Katharine Pierce. 1863.**_

_In shock I turn the photo back over and stared at the faces that where on the picture; I stared I noticed the picture was changing. The woman appeared to be running towards me at an impossibly fast rate. Her complexion got paler, while blood was rushing to her eyes causing the small veins to protrude around the area. Her canine teeth lengthen into fangs, giving her an almost predatory look._

_The woman jumped out of the photo causing me to scream._

**~Dream End~**

I woke-up with a scream rumbling in my throat. I grabbed my chest in an attempt to calm my frantic heartbeat; sweat was pouring down my face. I glanced at the clock it was only 9 o'clock, I was disappointed because I was hoping to sleep in to 12 o'clock but I didn't want to risk having another nightmare.

I got out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror my face scrunched in disgust at my messy appearance; I had makeup smudged from sweat covering my face making me look like a clown. I quickly got undress and into the shower, relishing in the warm water that was pouring down my body.

After I turned off the shower I dried off and put on a fluffy robe. I sat on my bed wondering what to do when my stomach started rumbling.

I picked up the phone next to the bed and dialed room service; I ordered a white egg-omelet and a non-fat mocha latte. Just as I set the phone back down there was a light knock at my door.

"That was fast" I muttered walking to the door.

I opened the door and let out a squeal when I saw Gary standing there. I jumped and hugged my best friend.

"Gary What the hell are you doing here!" I yelled happily.

"Surprising my best friend and enjoying a break from the paps" He said lazily laying on my bed

"What happened to you small town phobia?"

"Simple it was small town or no town so I picked this shitty back woods place over being stuck in the house"

I rolled my eyes at his complaining.

"Just be glad you don't have to live here" I muttered "Yet"

"So girl where are we going today?"

I raised my eyebrow at him and put my hands on my hips.

"We? There is no we today Gar I have business to take care of"

"Oo that sounds fun I'm coming with you!" he jumped off the bed and started rambling though the bags he had brought with him.

"No Gar not today maybe tonight if I get back before it's too late –"

"No is not an exceptable answer I'm coming with you" he paused looking around "What are you wearing because I know you wouldn't go out in that frizzy monstrosity"

"You do realize that I'm your boss right?" I said trying to keep a serious face but in the end I broke out laughing. "Fine but if you come with you can't complain when you get bored"

"I promise – so where are we going?" he asked excitedly

"To look at a house around 3 o'clock so we have a bit of time" I said walking to my bag to get an outfit only to be stomps by Gary's Feminine squeal.

"Alex Girl you know you didn't pack your good clothes and I simple can't let you leave this room looking like raggedy Anna now" he paused to pull a bundle of clothes from his bag "Put this on"

With a sigh I took the clothes from Gary and headed into the bathroom. I quickly put on the clothes; a tight V-necked tee-shirt and some gray skinny jeans that were so tight that they looked painted on; I was confused by the black straps that were hanging from the jeans.

"Gary?" I called, he walked into the bathroom.

"Yea Lexi"

"What are these strappy things?"

He chuckled at my lack of fashion knowledge.

"There suspenders, how did you not know that?" he said pulling the elastic band over my shoulder and snapping it.

"Because I'm not a man from the 1900's" I mumbled rolling my eyes at his question.

"Hey! Suspenders are in this season" he said walking out of the bathroom. I followed.

He picked up his cosmetic bag and sat on my bed. He motioned for me to seat between his legs, I did what he asked and he began his torturing. He brushed my hair and pinned it tightly to my scalp before pulling a wig cap over it.

"Why are you putting a wig on me?"

"Because you look better as a blonde then brunette and you won't let me dye your hair" he said making me visualize the pout that was most likely on his sun-kissed face.

I felt the wig being place on my head and the slightly painful pins used to keep it in place. Gary moved off the bed and stood in front of me. He worked fast doing my makeup; some foundation and cover up and light blue eye shadow and black eye liner shaped into the cat eye look. With a thick brush he applied the bronzer and blush and glued on some fake eye lashes. He asked me to open my mouth and he lined my lips with a nude pink lip-liner and filled the in with a light pink lip stick and finished it off with some clear gloss. Finally he handed me a hand-held mirror.

I looked amazing but that was only what I expected because when it came to fashion Gary could make a potato sack look hot on me. I smiled at my reflection than stood from my cozy spot on my bed and walked to my suit case. I pulled out my shiny leather ankle boots and slipped them on as well as a dark gray fedora.

I grabbed my keys and told Gary to follow me to my car, when we got to my car he stared at in shock. A smirk light up my face as I tossed him the keys.

"You hurt my baby and I will kill you" I warned him getting in to the passenger seat.

"I would never hurt a piece of art such as this car."

He started the car and pulled on to the road hitting speeds that even I wouldn't.

"Where to?" he asked.

I directed him to the grill and he pulled into the parking lot with screech.

"Damn boy you make my driving seem grandma-ish"

"Well I do try" he said exiting my car, I followed his lead into the grill.

We took a seat in a booth and order breakfast because I never got mine from room service. Bored me and Gary began playing Kiss, Kill, and Marry.

"Matt Damon, Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp"

"Which Movies?" I asked because all of them where hot in different movies.

"Borne Identity, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Pirate of the Caribbean"

"Marry Matt Damon, Kiss Brat Pitt, and Kill Johnny Depp because I don't like Pirates"

"What why not pirates are hot girl"

"Just not my type, ok for you; Harry potter, Draco Malfoy, and Ron Weasley"

He rolled his eyes and gave me a 'really?' look.

"What? Harry potter was a good movie" I argued his questioning gaze.

"Kill Harry, Marry Draco Malfoy and kiss Ron Weasley"

"I probably would do the same except I'd kill Ron and kiss Harry"

"That guy" He pointed to a guy that was playing pool, the guy was about 6 foot tall and had back cropped hair. Something about him reminded me of the boys on the Res; maybe it was his size, or the air of arrogance the radiated from him. "That Guy" he point to a waiter the looked kind of like Mike Newton "and that guy" or course the last guy had to be Damon Salvatore.

"Kiss the first one, kill the second one and I guess marry Damon" at the use of Damon's names a goofy smile crossed Gary's face.

"Ooh someone's holding out details spill girl! Tell me how you know that fine specimen"

Before I could answer a now familiar voice answered me.

"This little thing bumped into a friend of mine yesterday at the parade and we spent the night talking" Damon lied.

I was curious why he was lying but I let it slide for the time being because I had bigger fish to fry.

"Ohh! That's why you look like you just got finished doing a night shift at the E.R in L.A."

I glared at my friend for mentioning my tired apprentice.

It seemed like hours we sat the talking to Damon who had invited himself to sit with us. The conversation was extremely awkward for me to have because Gary was saying things to purposely try to embarrass me, for what reason I'm not sure. I almost jumped for joy when I saw Jenks walk through the door of the grill.

"Gary we have to go" I said grabbing my purse so I could get up.

"Why?"

"Did you forget what we have to do today already?"

"No you said we had to check out a house are we going to go do that now?"

"Yes but it shouldn't take too long the Swan Place is only about a 3 minute drive"

Damon chose now to speak.

"Swan Place? As in the Old Swan house?" I nodded at his question.

"You do know that house isn't for sale it belongs to the historical Society"

"Actually it belongs to my client the claim that the historical society argued was invalid, just because the house was the second one build in this town does not make it theirs"

"So there giving a piece of the town's history to a teenybopper musician, why?"

Jenks was about the reply but I cut him off.

"Because douche I am the only living swan left so if you have any more objections feel free to take it up with my hand." I pause and gave him the finger "Because it's the only part of me that gives a fuck"

Jenks told me to follow him to his car and I did; we drove to the house without Gary because he made the choice to stay at the grill with the asshole.

Soon Jenks and I were pulling into the flower paved driveway of the swan house. My jaw dropped in awe at the Beautiful house. The house was red brick and had large white pillars lining the wrap around porch. The house was surrounded by beautiful flowers of many different colors, mainly blue and purple.

Jenks parked the car and we walked into to the gray front door of the beautiful house. After walking though the house I found I was very happy about moving to mystic falls, about moving into this beautiful piece of history. At the end of the house there was a single closed-door, curiously I opened the door and my heart broke at what was inside. Pictures of me – Bella where everywhere, pictures I drew as a child, my first guitar, the ugly vase I made in my 2nd grade art class, a macaroni necklace I made when I was five, my first diary, Even the sticker I got when I had to get blood drawn at the hospital. The room was a gigantic shrine to Bella.

I walked to a cabinet that had my prom photo in it and stared not blinking. Gently I stroked the glass , tears filling my eyes at the memories.

"Sad isn't it?" a female voice said startling me

"What is?" I said forcing my face and eye to harden into a non-caring expression

"That Ms. Swan kept this room as a shrine for her granddaughter"

"that so?"

"It's what killed her you know" I looked at her with question in my eyes "When she found out her granddaughter had died, the doctors say it was a heart attack but I know better; she died of a broken heart"

I swallowed back the sob that was bubbling in my throat as the woman walked away. I was what killed my grandmother.

I wanted to cried, I wanted to die, but mostly I wanted revenge against Edward, Jacob, and Leah. They broke me they made me hate myself.

For the first time in years I felt the once familiar burn on hatred deep in my heart.

I stepped away from the cabinet with the intention of walking out of the room but something caught my eye. A book, my book, the book from my dream. I grabbed the book and turned to page 128; I quickly read the title of the page.

**Original Vampires**.

As I read the title a square piece of paper fell from the book. The picture from my dream, but now I could see the faces clearly and one I recognized.

Damon. Fucking. Salvatore.

* * *

_**Wow I had trouble writing this one. Sorry for the long wait.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**C R-W ^-^**_


End file.
